


Your Wish Will Soon Come True

by writetherest



Category: The Devil Wears Prada
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetherest/pseuds/writetherest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Essentially kidnapping Miranda's daughters? Oh yeah, she was dead.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Wish Will Soon Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mxrolkr's prompt "If you could have one Halloween wish guaranteed to come true..." at The Quick and Dirty Halloween Comment Fic-A-Thon.

After spending nearly an hour practically attached to Miranda's hip as she maneuvered through the Runway Halloween Gala, Andy had finally been granted permission to leave her boss' side and mingle on her own. All the names of the important guests had been supplied and Andy's brain felt muddled, so she grabbed a flute of apple cider and headed for a quieter area of the large ballroom. Seeing a small alcove off in the left hand corner, she made a beeline for it, thankful to see a small couch.

Sinking down into it, Andy kicked off her heels and sighed in relief. This wasn't how she'd pictured spending Halloween, but she couldn't exactly complain, even if she had been looking forward to going with Doug and Lily to a party that would not include wearing a tight designer gown, high heels, and an eye mask, but instead a comfortable costume and flats.

It was only after Andy had allowed her mind and body to settle that she realized she was not alone in the alcove. Opening her eyes, she settled on two red heads, huddled together, looking at something.

"Caroline? Cassidy? What are you doing here?"

The girls looked up from what Andy realized was the unpublished Harry Potter manuscript she'd procured. "Oh, hi, Andy."

Since the Harry Potter Incident - as Andy had taken to calling it in her head - the twins had been much more receptive to her, a fact for which she was grateful.

"We're just reading the Harry Potter book and staying out of the way."

"But why are you guys here?" Andy was puzzled. "I thought you were supposed to be with your dad this weekend?"

"We were," Caroline rolled her eyes, "but Dad flaked - again."

"I'm sorry," Andy told them, and she was.

With the divorce, she knew Miranda wasn't spending as much time with the girls as she'd like and now Jeremy had started backing out of plans more and more. She knew the girls were trying to act like everything was fine, but she could also tell that it wasn't.

"It's fine. We're used to it."

"Well, why are you guys here? Shouldn't you guys be out trick or treating with Cara?"

"Mom gave Cara the weekend off because she thought we'd be with Dad," Cassidy sighed.

"She said that she had to be here tonight and that she'd buy us whatever candy we wanted tomorrow."

Andy frowned. While she understood where Miranda was coming from and didn't really blame her, she could also see how disappointed the girls were. "You don't want to go trick or treating?"

"Well, I mean, we are getting kind of old for it," Caroline frowned.

"Right?" Cassidy asked.

And then it struck Andy.

"You guys have been trick or treating before, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Caroline nodded. Then she frowned again. "I think."

"You think?"

"When we were little, there are pictures of us in costumes holding trick or treat bags," Cassidy told her.

"But you don't remember ever going?"

Some of Andy's best memories of her childhood were rushing home after school with her sister to get dressed and then parading up and down all the streets in their neighborhood until their feet hurt too much to go a step further and their bags were filled to overflowing.

"Dad usually has a party with lots of music and decorations and stuff. And there's candy there. And we get to dress up."

"Yeah, but this year he was going to take us," Cassidy sighed once again before turning back to the book.

"It's okay, Andy," Caroline assured her as she looked down on them, "Mom shouldn't be too much longer and we'll just reread Deathly Hallows until then."

Andy glanced down at her watch, an idea forming. It wasn't that late yet.

"Come on, girls," she said as she stood up, slipping back into her shoes. The girls followed out of curiosity.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Andy grinned.

She spotted Nigel and headed over to him.

"There you are. I was beginning to wonder if you'd left." He noticed the twins behind her. "And look who you've found."

"No, I haven't left, but I need to now. I'm taking the girls with me. Tell Miranda that I have them and I'll bring them home when we're finished." Andy smiled and then quickly headed for the door, ignoring Nigel's protests as she went.

She stopped briefly in the coat check room to grab her coat and bag and then headed outside and hailed a cab, the twins following the entire time.

"Andy, why are we going home now?" Cassidy asked after Andy gave their address to the cabbie.

"Well, that's where your costumes are, right?"

The girls' eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Really," she affirmed. "And we'd better get going before your mom fires me."

She said it like a tease, but in the back of her mind, she was well aware that this stunt, more than anything else - even her little tantrum in Paris - had the potential to actually get her fired. Essentially kidnapping Miranda's daughters? Oh yeah, she was dead. But she'd worry about that later. Right now, they were pulling up to the townhouse and the girls had costumes to get on.

**

Half an hour later, Andy and the girls pulled up in front of her apartment building. They rode the elevator to Andy's floor.

"Alright, while I change, you can go to the apartments on this floor only. If they're participating, they'll have this pumpkin hanging on their door." Andy pointed to the one hanging on her neighbor's door.

She had moved to a nicer apartment building after Nate had moved. Although it cost more each month, Andy knew it was worth it. She also knew most of her neighbors on this floor and trusted that the girls would be safe.

"Uh, Andy?" Caroline asked, her Hogwarts robes shifting, "We don't have bags for our candy."

"Oh!" Andy opened the door, motioning the girls inside.

She went to the closet and pulled out two pillow cases, which she tossed to the girls.

"Pillow cases?"

"Don't knock it," Andy smiled, "they worked wonders. Now go get some candy, but do not leave this floor."

The girls dashed out of the apartment and Andy quickly went to change. She was starting to feel nervous as she hadn't heard from Miranda yet, but tried to push the feeling aside. The girls wanted to go trick or treating, and so they would go.

It didn't take long for her to get changed and her feet were happy as they slid into the red flats. She quickly put on a red headband , adjusted her hair and makeup and headed out the door. At least she'd be getting some use out of her costume.

She caught up with the girls as they were nearing the elevators.

"Wow, Andy, you look great!" Caroline commented, taking in the Snow White costume Andy wore.

"Thanks, Caroline. How'd you girls make out?"

"Really well. Look!" Cassidy showed her pillow case, which was beginning to fill with candy. "Can we go to the other floors now?"

"Actually, I had another plan. Come on."

The girls followed Andy back downstairs and into another cab. They rode for about twenty minutes before the cab stopped along the street. "Hop out guys," Andy instructed as she paid the cabbie with a cheery "Happy Halloween!".

"Have fun!" He called after them.

"Where are we?" Cassidy asked, looking around to take thigns in.

"Tribeca. They've got some great shops that do trick or treating here, plus the residential houses. We'll do a sweep of the neighborhood, then head back toward your neighborhood to git some more houses before I take you home."

"Awesome!" The girls started down the sidewalk, looking at all the displays and decorations in the shop windows before going in to get all sorts of treats.

The shops were eclectic, as were the treats the girls got. They thoroughly enjoyed their time walking around the streets, stopping at shops and houses alike, laughing and joking as they went. When their pillow cases were nearly full, Andy hailed another cab to take them back to the neighborhood around the townhouse.

"Our bags are almost full," Caroline mumbled through a mouthful of cookie they'd received from a small bakery.

"Good thing I brought these then, huh?" Andy pulled out two reusable shopping bags and gave them to the girls, grinning when they both transferred the contents of their pillow cases over into the bags.

They spent the remainder of the cab ride swapping candy and talking about costumes they'd seen. All there were laughing and having a good time.

Andy's laughter stopped, however, when the cab came to a stop in front of the townhouse to reveal Miranda standing on the stoop, looking angry enough to scare away any trick or treaters who may have thought of asking for candy.

"Uh oh," she whispered under her breath, but before she could react any more, the girls were bursting out of the cab and running up to their mother.

"Mom! Mom! We had so much fun! Andy took us trick or treating and it was so cool!"

"We went in her apartment building and then we went to Tribeca and went to all these shops. They had the coolest decorations!"

"Yeah, and now Andy's gonna take us around here, since we still have time before trick or treating is over."

"We got these yummy cookies at the bakery -- "

"And the houses gave out really great candy too!"

"It was so cool!"

Miranda was bombarded with their excited chatter and felt some of her anger melting away. The girls were safe, although she'd honestly never been concerned for their safety. She knew Andrea would keep her children safe. It was the fact that once again Andrea had left without a word to her that had angered her the most.

Her eyes drifted up to catch sight of Andrea climbing out of the cab in her costume. "Girls, go inside," she told them as she watched Andrea.

"But Mom, Andy's going to take us around the neighborhood," Caroline protested.

"It's okay, Caroline," Andy soothed, "we just need to talk for a few minutes. I will take you around the neighborhood after we talk. I promise."

The girls nodded and went inside. Once the door was closed, Miranda rounded on Andy.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? I went to retrieve my children and they were gone. Gone! And when I looked for you, you were gone once again. I had no idea where my children were. I had no idea where you were! It is unacceptable, Andrea."

"I'm sorry, Miranda, but I told Nigel that we were leaving and I knew he'd tell you. I understand that you're angry with me, but I don't regret what I did. The girls wanted to go trick or treating and I wanted them to have a good memory of this Halloween. I won't apologize for that. I'll have my desk cleared out by Monday, but Miranda," Andy's eyes hardened, "I'm taking the girls around the neighborhood tonight. I will not break a promise to them."

The fact that too many promises had already been broken hung in the air and Miranda was once again surprised by her assistant. The girl had certainly grown up since she'd started working for her.

"You will do no such thing."

"Miranda, I swear to god --"

"Your desk," Miranda interrupted, "will remain your desk. You are not leaving me, Andrea. You will _not_ leave me." There was a fire in her eyes that made Andy shiver. "I have never had an assistant who would put my children's wishes above their own or my own. I have never had a spouse who would do that. And yet, you took my children trick or treating tonight because they wished to go, even though you expected to be fired. Why is that, Andrea? Why would you do such a thing for my 'demon spawn'?"

Andy laughed. "Your kids aren't demons, Miranda. Tricksters, yes, but we've gotten past that. They just wanted to go trick or treating and I could make that happen, so I did. As for you, I figured if I could make them happy, you'd be happy, even if you did fire me. And that would be worth it."

"The fairest of them all, doing all she can to please the evil queen." Miranda commented wryly.

"You haven't tried to poison me yet," Andy smiled.

"Give me time," Miranda quipped and Andy laughed at it.

"I will. In the mean time, I'm taking your daughters trick or treating. You should join us. They'd love it."

With that, she moved past Miranda and opened the townhouse door, calling in, "Come on girls, let's go!"

They rushed out the door carrying their empty pillow cases and collided into Andy, hugging her hard.

"You stayed," Cassidy breathed quietly, but Miranda heard.

"Of course I did. I promised, didn't I?" Andy whispered against her hair. "Now come on, we've got houses to hit. Miranda, we'll be back in about an hour."

"Alright, as long as we're back in time for the girls to get their showers before bed and me to go over the book."

"You're coming with us?" Caroline sounded amazed.

"Unless you'd rather just go with Andrea?"

"No!" Tehy both exclaimed and ran over to hug her. "This is awesome, Mom!"

Over the girls' heads, Miranda could see Andrea's wide smile. The young woman truly was the best thing that had happened to Miranda and her children in a very long time. Miranda shuddered to think where she'd be if the girl had actually left in Paris, or if she hadn't taken her back.

"Well, let's go, before all the candy is gone."

The girls raced ahead and Andy and Miranda followed at a slower pace. As they moved through the neighborhood, Miranda found herself watching Andrea. She looked lovely in the costume, a fact that Miranda was noticing about the woman more and more. But it was the inner beauty, not the outer, that held Miranda captive.

"Where are you to be now?" she asked and Andy looked puzzled. "Your plans for the evening were not to escort my children around trick or treating I assume. So where were you meant to be?"

"Oh. Nowhere. I mean, there was a party I was going to go to with my friends, but it's fine. Really."

Miranda wanted to ask how often Andrea gave up her plans to do something that she or her children wanted, but knew that the answer was something she didn't actually want to know.

"You are truly remarkable, Andrea."

A wide smile spread across Andy's lips as she moved closer to Miranda. "Thank you,," she whispered, her arm brushing gently against Miranda's.

Miranda looked at her children, happily ringing doorbells, their Halloween wish granted, and allowed her hand to grasp Andrea's. She squeezed it gently.

"No, thank you, Andrea, for making my children's wish come true."

And together they walked through the night, their hands still interlocked.  



End file.
